Parachute Express (Jomaribryan's version)
Parachute Express is a band of three California-based entertainers who perform, write and produce music for children. Members are Stephen Michael Schwartz, Janice Hubbard, and Donny Becker. Parachute Express gained national prominence as recording artists for Gymboree Play & Music, Walt Disney Records, and Trio Lane Records. They sing the theme song to the popular television series Jay Jay the Jet Plane and have been seen on TV shows Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. Rocks and Disney's Kaleidoscope Concerts. Their music is featured in over 550 Gymboree franchises throughout the world, as well as in preschools, daycare centers, and diverse informal education programs. Parachute Express created a total of twelve albums to date, selling over half a million units (figure for 2004). History In the early 1990s, Parachute Express recorded for Walt Disney Records under the Music Box Artist Series. Since 1998, the trio has its own label, Trio Lane Records. Many of their albums have won national awards including NAPPA awards, the Film Advisory Board Award, an Indie Award, a Toy of The Year Award, and several times the Parents' Choice Gold Award. Their long list of honors further includes featured performers at the 42nd and 43rd Presidential Inaugural Festivities, performing their "poetic anthem" We the Children. This song was included in the Presidential library by then First Lady Hillary Clinton. They performed half a dozen times at the Annual Easter Egg Hunt on the lawn of the White House and continue to perform to date. Their video Come Sing with Us! won the Parents Choice Video Award and an International Monitor Award. They have been voted "Best Group" by the American Academy of Children's Entertainment. In 2010 and 2011, Parachute Express toured China, performing in Nanjing, Shanghai, Beijing, Tianjin, Guangzhou,and Shenzhen. Discography Albums *''Shakin' It!'' (1984) *''Sunny Side Up'' (1990) *''Feel the Music'' (1991) *''Circle of Friends'' (1991) *''Over Easy'' (1991) *''Happy to Be Here'' (1991) *''Friends, Forever Friends'' (1996) *''Dr. Looney's Remedy'' (1998) *''Who's Got a Hug?'' (1998) *''Don't Blink'' (2005) Song collections *''Gymbo's Play and Pretend Favorites'' (2007) *''It's a Gymboree Party!'' (2007) Singles *''Dr. Looney's Remedy'' (1995; The music video of this song is most notable for being on the previews of the VHS version of the 1995 film, A Goofy Movie.) *''The Coming of December'' (2005) Tracks in compilations *''isney's Music Box: Disney's Spotlight'' (1992): Smooth Movin' Boogie Express *''The Man Who Ran Away with the Moon'' (1992): Smooth Movin' Boogie Express *''Pocahontas: The Enchanted Songs'' (1995) *''Hear and Gone in 60 Seconds: One Minute Songs by an Awesome Array of Award Winning Artists'' (2003): Alphabet Soup *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane: 24 Fun and Inspirational Stories for Kids'' (2003): Jay Jay the Jet Plane theme song *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane: 12 Fun and Inspirational Stories for Kids'' (2004): Jay Jay the Jet Plane theme song *''Songs for Little Boys: Trains, Cowboys, Pirates and More!'' (2004): I Like Trucks *''Songs for Little Princesses: Ballerinas, Best Friends, Dressing Up and More!'' (2004): Polka Dots, Checks and Stripes; Dress Up Queen *''Dance Party: Movin' and Groovin' Songs for Young Children'' (2006): Don't Blink; Dance, Puppet, Dance *''Favorite Lullabies: 15 Gentle Songs to Ease Your Baby to Sleep'' (2006): Good Night Moon *''Classic Animal Songs'' (2007): Me and My Dog *''Exercise Party: Stretchin' and Jumpin' Songs for Young Children'' (2007): Can You Show Us; Reach Up High *''Kindergarten Prep: Songs to Get Your Child Ready to Learn'' (2008): Tie a bow; Red Means Stop Videos *1989 - Live in Concert (Gymboree) *1995 - Come Sing with Us! (Disney) Songs 1. I Like Shakin' My Legs (I Like Shaking My Hands/Shake it Up) (Opening Song) (by The Parachute Express) 2. Tingalayo (by the Parachute Express) 3. Chugga Chugga Choo Choo (by The Parachute Express) 4. Hurry Hurry Drive the Fire Truck Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding (by The Parachute Express) 5. Merry Go Round Horses and Ponies (by The Parachute Express) 6. Hey, Mister Knickerbocker, Bobbity Bop (Rap Song) (by The Parachute Express) 7. Big-Eyed Owl (by the Parachute Express) 8. Let's Be Quiet (The Parachute Express) 9. Chickle (Coockle) Doodle Doo All Around (by The Parachute Express) 10. Little Bicycle (by Karen Anderson and The Parachute Express) 11. Little Duckie Duddle (by the Parachute Express) 12. Wheels on the Bus (The Bus Song) (by Karen Anderson) 13. Great Big Cat (by Parachute Express) 14. Itsy Bitsy Spider (by Karen Anderson) 15. Where are the Bees?, and Louder and Louder (by the Parachute Express) 16. Five Little Monkeys Swinging in the Tree (Rap Song), and Popcorn Before My Eyes (by Karen Anderson) 17. Peanut Butter (by Parachute Express) 18. Tick Tock I'm a Little Cuckoo Clock (by the Parachute Express) 19. Open, Shut Them (by Karen Anderson) 20. Open, Shut Them (Reprise) (by Karen Anderson) 21. Open, Shut Them (Reprise) (by Karen Anderson) 22. It's a Gymboree Day! (by the Parachute Express) 23. Go Get the Quilt (by the Parachute Express) 24. Swing, Back and Forth (by Karen Anderson and The Parachute Express) 25. Pop Goes the Weasel (by Karen Anderson and The Parachute Express) 26. Reach Up High (by Karen Anderson and The Parachute Express) 27. I Like Shakin' My Legs (I Like Shaking My Hands/Shake it Up) (Ending Song) (by The Parachute Express) Awards *1995 - Parents Choice Video Award for Come Sing with Us! *1995 - International Monitor Award in the category Best Electronic Effects for Come Sing with Us! *1998 - National Association of Parenting Publications of America (NAPPA) Gold Award for Doctor Looney's Remedy *1999 - Best Group Award by the American Academy of Children's Entertainment *1999 - Indie Award in the category Best Children's Album *2005 - Creative Child Magazine's Toy of the Year Award for Don't Blink *2005 - NAPPA Gold Award for Don't Blink *2005 - Parents Choice Gold Award for Don't Blink *2008 - NAPPA Gold Award for It's a Gymboree Party In popular culture Emma Stone mentioned the Parachute Express song Polka Dots, Checks, and Stripes as the inspiration to her outfit at the 87th Annual Academy Awards Nominee Luncheon. Category:Kids musical groups Category:Kids live-action Category:Kids series